


Inspiration

by Zeds_Dead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bad Dirty Talk, Crack Fic, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Secrets, Sexual Humor, Smut, Writing, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just shut up and do it." </p>
<p>Disgruntled, the speaker tried to ignore his self deprecation and made a mental note as warm lips enveloped his erection - 'big boy' was not a good pet name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ktrivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktrivia/gifts).



Flames crackled in the hearth, sending warmth around the cosy room as their clicking song was joined by the sound of typing, a fast drumming noise which told of hard work and Erwin smiled over from his position on the large couch, book in hand as he turned pages lazily. His husband was always bringing the job home but he didn't mind, relished their evenings together that were held in relative quiet and purely for relaxation - no television, no phones, just reading and writing. The blonde moved, foot brushing against Levi's leg to maintain some contact and the smaller male grunted once in recognition, brows furrowed with concentration and lips moving as his fingers ceased for a moment, eyes taking in everything on screen before commencing his taps once more.

The shared bottle of wine was almost finished, last half glass given to the smaller of the pair as Erwin rose, arms above his head in a stretch which lifted his tee up to reveal a bronze and still toned abdomen, married life not turning him into a static lump just yet. As was becoming usual, the one standing spoke quietly and with fatigue, gentle voice low.

"I'm off up to bed Levi. Don't be long."

"Mmm hmm." The pale man didn't look up, accepted the offered kiss from across the lid of his laptop. "I won't be. Just finishing off." As he ascended, the kindly male shook his head; whatever was being worked on never got 'finished off' and he fully expected at least an hour to pass before footsteps announced bedtime for them both. But he didn't mind.

Alone now, Levi adjusted position and hunched over his keyboard, heart beating slightly faster than usual and palms clammy. He'd promised something, something he now wasn't sure he could follow up on…but it had to be done, concerns swallowed away and conscience ignored. People expected this. Signed up for this. He couldn't let them down.

Erwin sighed, novel still absorbed but with an absent mind, the lack of presence by his side starting to become noticeable as he heard speedy ticks from below. His lover was busy, he knew that. It meant extended hours outside the office, he knew that too. So what if the person downstairs had a massive work load? He didn't mind…much.

Silver eyes glared at the words produced, a collection of characters on a bright white page that had red lines under some, ones which the built-in dictionary didn't quite recognise - stupid fucking thing, he thought whilst proofing his offering. Of course 'piss' is spelled correctly.

"No. That's awful. Steaming pile of shit." Delete delete delete delete. Paragraph gone, he grit his teeth and started again, scowl deepening with each line and he cursed loudly, thoroughly unsatisfied with what he'd managed to come up with. "I can't do this." Gazing to the ceiling, Levi knew what he wanted to convey but it wouldn't materialize, refused to exit his head and he knew this would slowly drive him insane, pick away his sanity piece by piece until he released the inner desire. Back to the job at hand, he shuffled and focussed, brought memories to the fore and wrote for all his worth, flow fast paced as his cheeks grew pink, hardly believing that he was capable of such things - what would the man upstairs think if he knew?

Thirty five minutes and still no company, just the steady drone of buttons being pressed that was interspersed with colourful language. Whatever was going on, Levi wasn't happy, berating his own ability and Erwin sat somewhere between pity and annoyance, silently begging his partner to give it a rest and come for a cuddle. He never could sleep without the other man close by, needed to feel him at his side and the large grumpy person turned over dramatically, hoping the creaks of their mattress would rouse the writer and provide a prompt to say that he was still here. He did mind now.

Flustered and more than a little turned on, Levi glared and rewrote, removed, switched round…it was all wrong.

"Fucking bullshit." Aware of the tightness in his boxers, he had an idea, evil smirk on his lips. "I need inspiration." Shutting down, he slammed the laptop closed after saving his password protected document, mischief in mind and he stormed up the staircase, sweater ripped off as a new and fictional persona was taken on, one with power and lust, one soaked in mysterious sexuality.

Erwin jumped as the door flew open, light from the hallway drenching his partner's body from the waist up and he gaped, unsure what exactly was occurring. He no longer minded so much.

"Get your fucking pyjamas off."

"What? Levi…"

"Shut up. Do what I say." The one lying down sprung to attention, stripey and sensible blue nightwear torn away without question and he stood bare in the bedroom, excitement running through his veins as he watched his husband trail a steely stare over the now exposed flesh, feeling a little slutty but eager to wait and see where this went. Anticipation alone hardened him to a degree as Levi stripped, own erection proud and inviting; their sex life was just fine, if a tad vanilla, but wasn't everyone's? When all was said and done, those who professed to do unimaginable things likely never did. Probably. Maybe. "On your knees. I want to eat your fucking ass, Erwin." Testing out the character, milky skin practically vibrated with glee as he saw the absolute desire in baby blue eyes, examined the way they clouded over and the sound from Erwin's throat was akin to a puppy that just had it's tail stepped on. Good, excellent. All great stuff. He prowled, noted his partner's hasty compliance and got up on the bed, cheeks stroked and teased before the main event.

"Levi…"

"What? What do you want, bitch?" Slapping weakly at an offered buttock, he smiled at the nervous laughter and massaged the waiting pink circle, fingers playing and taunting. He hadn't done this for years, why the fuck not? When did they become so boring? Erwin didn't know what to say, unaccustomed to the situation but loving every second, choked voice shrill and questioning.

"Umm…lick…lick it?"

"Ask nicely."

"Please lick it?" His mewls of delight were deafening almost and Levi pulled cries of pleasure from the one on his hands and knees, dragged those debauched moans out with every wet lapping motion, tongue swirling and lips devouring. He'd always been rather adept at this, however with age came routine, the usual positions employed with pretty much no foreplay. Lazy, he decided. Damn lazy and sloppy. That would change.

Drawing back, he started up a slow yet deep motion with two digits, kisses peppered on an arched spine as his dark hair tickled either side of the dipped ravine that ran down Erwin's back, such a beautiful line which he never spent enough time on. The receiver breathed rapidly, oxygen reached for with each thrust inside of him, contented disbelief coming between gasps.

"What…why are you doing this?"

"Am I not allowed?" Keeping calm and not letting the nerves out, Levi sped up and stayed in this fictional theme, fist now around a thick cock that pushed instinctively into his grip. "Tell me you want me."

"I…" Turning a wonderful shade of magenta, the enraptured male's blush began at his ears and worked it's way down, hips moving in time to his lover's motions. He wasn't used to this type of dirty talk, sex mostly a quiet yet enjoyable affair, however this was ridiculously arousing, groan coming from within as he abandoned shame. "I want you Levi…I want you in me…"

"I am already…be more specific…" On a fact finding mission, he upped his game and curled exquisitely, brushing a spot with precision and he felt Erwin twitch, the accompanying yell advising that he hadn't lost his touch in the slightest and he squeezed gently, tightening his other hand as he jerked with speed.

"Oh god! Ahhh…ok…I want…I want…" Embarrassed but so close to the edge, the blonde forgot everything else and went for broke. "I need your dick Levi, your fat fucking dick in my ass." Slightly shocked, the one addressed gave a huff of amusement nonetheless and quickened his movements, core heating up as surely the best fuck ever was about to occur. "Shit...Levi...LEVI!" With a yell, the larger of the two unravelled, experience too hot to handle and he came viciously, seed spilling warmth over white knuckles and dropping to the sheets, small puddles of cum a physical manifestation of his pleasure.

"Oh…" Levi withdrew his arms, sitting back and surveying what he'd just created, a panting lump of humanity who collapsed down, chest heaving and voice cracked.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"Hey, don't be. Come here." Back to normal, the small male tugged at his spouse, making him turn so a rather messy hug could take place.

"It…you...you're too good, I guess." Sharing a laugh, they got close and nuzzled in, kisses placed on parted lips. "Let me make it up to you, Levi."

"Huh?"

"Well…" Cobalt flicked down, ashamed yet not enough to refrain from his next utterance. "I liked you being so commanding."

"Oh really?" Brow raised, Levi smirked and realised this could be very interesting, not to mention fucking fantastic. "Alright then…suck me off." Oral was also now a thing of the past, standard liaisons having taken over so he used their new found vigour, unsure if his request would actually be accepted. Holding back from adding 'if that's ok hun?', he retained the air of authority and almost yelped when Erwin spun him round, back hitting wet patches and partner between his legs. As great as this was though, it didn't follow his own imagined protocol and he sat up, swiftly explaining. "No, wait. Like this." Sliding to the edge of the mattress, he swung lithe legs off the side and pointed to the floor, his hint taken instantly.

The tanned male dropped to his knees, palms travelling up porcelain thighs and sparkling oceanic eyes glistening in the dim light. Sure his technique hadn't suffered through disuse, he tongued over the tip of Levi's shaft, forging a route that rubbed deliciously across the source of precum and the recipient shuddered, grasping handfuls of golden hair - rough was the order of the day, script rewritten but players not recast.

"Ahhhh fuck yea…take it all in...swallow me whole, big boy…"

"Big boy!?"

"Just shut up and do it." Disgruntled, the speaker tried to ignore his self deprecation and made a mental note as warm lips enveloped his erection - 'big boy' was not a good pet name. Erwin did as asked, throat out of practise and he gave a few muffled gags, determined to continue through hell or high water; it was fun to spice things up, keep it alive in the bedroom and whatever had created this was very welcome, something which he most certainly didn't mind.

Moving faster, he took the base of his husband's cock and applied pressure, moan from above confirming an old favourite was still appreciated and he sucked harshly, planning on keeping his cheeks hollow right until the time arrived.

"Mmm Erwin…yea that's right…look at me…"

Oh hell no. Eye contact was way too much and a head shook, incredible sensation adding to the moment.

"Fffffuck…do what you're told…" Leaving out an instinctive 'please', Levi stared down as air was pushed from nostrils in a show of defeat, azure pools now locked onto his narrow steel slits and it was basically all he could take, just one simple thing which drove him insane and he bucked upwards into the waiting mouth. "Oh shit…oh yes…holy fuck I'm gonna come Erwin…" Giving in, the breathless pale man continued, words spilling out casually like he said them all the time. "I'm gonna come so hard you'll be tasting me for weeks…" The one incapable of answering just sped up, found nothing funny at the time and the world blurred, his head being crashed downwards by the hold in his locks and he made a humming sound. It broke the seated individual, tickles on his flesh which snapped the last thread of composure. "Ahhhh jesus fucking christ yes! Fuck yes! Erwin argnh god yea!"

Pounding up, he released all control and called out a whole load of nonsense, orgasm hitting in waves of unbelievable joy as he filled his partner, keeping the giver latched on with a fervent push to the back of the skull. Only after his climax subsided did Levi realise he was probably choking Erwin, hands up in apology as the man surfaced, white trails on swollen lips and luckily air was taken in with a laugh, no hard feelings at least.

"Well that…that...we haven't done THAT for a while, Levi." Wiping his chin, he stood with effort, helped by smaller arms and they returned to the previous embrace, neither really sure what to say next. A few minutes of mutual thinking occurred, quiet spell broken by a muggy voice that was laced with sleep. "Tasting you for weeks, huh?" Levi reddened, now in a position to feel a tad silly and he grumbled.

"Yea. Got a problem with that?"

"No…" Yawn. "No problem at all…" Erwin drifted off with a smile on his face and was snoring quickly, usual side taken and he turned with a snuffle, allowing the other to sneak away. Still naked, a white body flew down stairs, keeping to the right of the steps where he knew no creaks would occur and he fired up the laptop, well and truly inspired and ready to let the demon out.

He typed by the light of his screen, words and descriptions coming from personal experience and filling the virtual page with absolute filth. Steering clear of the ill-fated 'big boy' utterance, he added in dialogue as it had happened, embellishing in parts and leaving out the unintentional peak, writing like it had been planned all along. After fifty minutes and some spell-checking, it was done, browser opened and text pasted.

And that was how Levi came to post his first ever lemon, using real life to add substance and hoping that it landed well. Throughout this fanfic he'd gathered some subscribers, a few kind comments and a handful of 'likes' but the whole time, that one tag had haunted him, something he was sure his audience stayed for - Eventual Smut. But it was done now and he sat back, satisfied, fulfilled and sucked dry.

"Damn. Should've said that. Shit…" Click. Edit chapter. "Suck…me…dry…"

~~~~~~

The next morning was slightly awkward, neither of them discussing the night's activities as they cooked breakfast together, still no mention as they ate and sipped fresh orange juice, reading the papers and working through a habitual Saturday fry-up. Levi scanned over the financial news, sports pages already passed to his lover as they swapped the occasional story, conversation light and airy. That was until Erwin couldn't help it any longer, cheeky side breaking through as he placed his head in one hand, fork in the other stabbing a sausage and he held it up, waving the food item in his husband's face.

"Ok there, big boy?"

Nothing happened at first, life suspended in time as silver discs remained glued to a boring tale of the stock market, heart rate increasing as fear kicked in - he knew. Erwin fucking knew, read his story somehow and was mocking him. Or perhaps it was just a thing, bringing up the random behaviour in a sly fashion. Actually, he hadn't checked his account since posting, afraid of the feedback and he nodded, sure this was all in good humour, unrelated to his fic. Looking up, grey met blue and a spark crossed the space between them as smirks were given, sausage bitten in to suggestively.

"So what was that all about?"

"Erwin, do we need to dissect this?"  
  
"Yesh." Chewing, he removed the speech barrier and continued. "I liked it. Took me back to the old days."

"Don't fucking say that, makes us sound so ancient."

"Well Levi, play it that way again and…" Leaving that out there, Erwin grinned and recalled their whole evening, flesh tingling already as Levi sipped his juice, liquid ejected with force after the next admittance. "I might even be persuaded to call you 'Daddy'…"

~~~~~~

A glass of wine was passed over, loving glances shared along with a fleeting kiss that lasted a little longer than a normal peck. A nice side-effect to all of this had been a reawakening of sorts and the author built up the nerve to check his work, comments all looking encouraging at first - a lot were just rows of emojis, faces that made his eyes ache and then one caused concern.

'….gah nosebleed fshagsydjnjjdwww…'

Ok. Causing blood to flow from someone's nostrils was most worrying. Did they need a doctor? Deciding to leave a perfunctory smiley behind on that one, Levi moved on, more coherent appreciations left and he replied to them all with a small smile, warm glow around his being as his trip into filth seemed to have gone down well. There were a few pointers, constructive advice which he took gladly - this was just the start, of that he was sure and any help was greatly needed. One particular reader suggested not referring to the sound of sexual pleasure as being similar to a trodden-on pet, a fair point and pale fingers rattled on the keyboard, thanks given for the feedback.

A problem had arisen though and he looked over to his partner, orbs devouring every contour, every single piece of the man he loved so deeply, searching for inspiration once more. None came, total blank in mind and he decided on a new path, adding a footnote to his latest chapter, asking to hear from those who were willing to make suggestions on where to take his plot next, promising to give appropriate credit for ideas.

An hour later and Levi checked for any assistance, a surprising amount of people happy to come to his aid. Silver eyes widened, taking in the rows of letters left for him and he gulped deeply, downing a whole glass practically in one and Erwin frowned.

"Everything ok babe?"

"Yea…yea it's all good…"

_Fuck me, these guys are unbelievable. They want me to do what? With that?! I don't think it's even possible, no way that would fit. Jesus…how big do they reckon one man's asshole can be?! Ok, that one's do-able…and that…oh…_

A theme had been evident, one he tried to ignore but there it was, again and again, over and over, one word which he could explore mentally, not intending for one second to actually try it out. Although…

Rising, Levi went to fetch some scotch, dutch courage needed for this query. He didn't want to actually do it, never would suggest such a thing but perhaps…in his younger years, Erwin had been quite the playboy, maybe he could advise and fill in the gaps, so to speak? Enough alcohol had been imbibed and the dark haired man took a deep breath, slight waver to his tone as he sat close to his husband, hand gently caressing a muscular thigh.

"Listen Erwin. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm doing some research. I need your help."

"Alright." Book down, the blonde looked on with studious cobalt, so noble and upstanding, causing Levi to sigh and shake his head - he couldn't believe he was actually going to ask this. Grabbing at his spouse's hand, he held tight and stared with a begging kind of quality and Erwin stiffened, waiting for what seemed a very serious matter to be revealed. When the question came out in a mouse-like voice, it was definitely not what he'd been expecting.

"Have you ever had a threesome?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Is this how fanfic writers get their inspiration...? Nice work, Levi. 
> 
> http://zedsdead1001.tumblr.com


End file.
